This invention is directed to improvements in fuel priming systems for effecting quick starting of a cold internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle. More particularly, it is directed to providing a system utilizing a principle of drip priming for this purpose.
I have found that by drip priming an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, the engine, after being parked for several hours or overnight, can be caused to start up immediately upon turning the ignition key.
Apparatus of this nature is very much in need, particularly at the present time, because of the growing shortage of fuel supplies and because of the corresponding increase in the cost thereof.